The Blacksmith and the Dragon Tamer
by WinterBlaz3
Summary: Silica and Lisbeth had been living together since the events of the dual wielding incident involving Kirito. More people have been ordering from Lisbeth's shop and she needed help managing. For that same reason she hired a shady figure to help her with smithing. For mature audiences, includes implied rape as well as violent death.


The Blacksmith and Dragon Tamer

Chapter 1

Lisbeth spent most of her time forging, leaving Silica alone. Always alone. She wanted to curl up in a ball and wait for Lisbeth to talk to her, but it wasn't going to happen. She was too absorbed in hammering away at her anvil to notice Silica pouting. Silica had already known this, but was trying anyway. Lisbeth did, eventually, turn her head towards Silica. The smaller of the two smiled in anticipation.

"Hey, can you pass me that?" Lisbeth asked, pointing to a gemstone.

Slightly crushed, Silica did as she was told. She tossed the stone, however, instead of getting close. Lisbeth raised any eyebrow before speaking.

"I don't bite, you know. It's alright to come over here."

Silica cast her eyes downward and said nothing. Lisbeth looked concerned for a moment, but seemed to remember she had been working.

"Hey, Lis, can I-" Silica began, but Lisbeth had already forgotten her.

The sound of the hammer drowned out Silica's timid voice. She smiled to herself, pretending she hadn't just been hurt, and went outside of the shop. It was late at night and it normally didn't rain on the 48th floor. It, however, seemed as if the weather pattern had changed just to make Silica feel worse. The rain cascaded down her face, but she didn't bother to pull on umbrella from her inventory.

"Kirito is always with Asuna which leaves me with Lis. I asked them to leave us, but now I almost regret it." Silica sighed, smiling sadly at some of the passerbys.

She didn't wonder to long where to go. There was always the tower. Silica made it there in no time and scaled the wall like the cat like girl she was. Once at the top she sat in the fetal position on the ledge and did as she always did. She cried like a five year old. Lisbeth, on the other hand, was none the wiser to this. She would've cared if she'd known, but business had been booming lately and Lisbeth was spending all her time working.

Short pause:

There will be an OC in this for the sake of plot. Enjoy him!

Continuation:

"Lisbeth, we aren't exactly making good time here. I delivered to the last guild, but another caught me on my route and placed another order." Taketa Shoda, Lisbeth's new hire, said.

His dark green hair drooped over his eyes as it was covered in water from the rain. Taketa trucked in and thrusted a damp piece of paper at her. Lisbeth took it and placed it below the pile of six papers or so.

"Taketa, do you think we'd have these kind of orders if Kirito hadn't gone a bragged about how I made his second sword?" Lisbeth asked, beginning to hammer again.

She was sweating to the point of removing her shirt and only retraining a sports bra. Her pants were also ripped off at the knee as she didn't have the time to change.

"I doubt it. They only come to see the all powerful, and cute, Lisbeth." Taketa beamed.

Lisbeth almost missed the anvil at Taketa's words.

"Th-there's no way they find a girl sweating while doing hard labor cute!" Lisbeth shouted, turning to him ferociously.

Taketa laughed before replying.

"Have you seen yourself lately. You look like one of those adds about, "This new porn game made me cum in ten seconds!" or something like that."

Lisbeth blushed madly and turned away from him. Taketa came over and put his hand over her's, also grabbing the hammer.

"Go get changed, take a shower or something. I can do a little for now." Taketa said, suddenly sounding serious.

Lisbeth's blush persisted, but she replied with a gentle "ok" before leaving the hammer in his hands. Taketa sighed, removing his shirt to reveal his rippling muscle. Lisbeth blushed even harder in awe, but left to do as she was asked.

"Damn. Where's Silica when you need her. She could really help by getting stuff for me." Taketa sighed.

He raised his hand to hammer, but as if on cue Silica came through the door. She was drenched from head to toe and stumbled through the door. She closed it behind her slowly and caught eyes with Taketa.

"Where did Lisbeth go?" She asked.

Taketa didn't reply immediately. They just stared at one another before he finally spoke.

"She went to the back to shower. You look like you could use one too." Taketa replied.

Silica said nothing in reply and began to walk to the back. Taketa, however, stopped her with a hand on the shoulder. He turned her around while smiling a cruel smile.

"You know she doesn't like you, right. You're just a little courier for her." Taketa said.

He then pushed her down, causing Silica to yelp from the pain of banging her head on the side of the table. Silica shook tears from her eyes and stood. For a moment she looked angry, defiant. Then she ran away, afraid of Taketa's terrifying eyes. He chuckled to himself as he went and began to hammer.

Chapter 2

Lisbeth sighed, holding her head against the wall. The shower head fried down on her back which was riddled with scars. The same was true for her hands which stung in the shower despite her having worn gloves.

"I thought this was a game. Why haven't I healed yet?" Lisbeth asked, sighing once more.

The hot water kept Lisbeth in the mood for forging so when Silica opened the door to the bathroom she didn't notice.

"Mind if I join you?" Silica asked, timid.

Lisbeth turned to her, shocked, but didn't cover herself.

"Not really. I'll be out soon anyway," Lisbeth began. She, however, noticed that Silica was soaking. "What happened to you."

"I got caught in the rain."

Lisbeth sighed and stepped over a little in the clear glass shower. Silica came in and managed to maintain her cool near Lisbeth's naked body. Lisbeth wasn't nearly as interested in Silica's body, but that didn't mean she didn't find Silica attractive. Though, when she thought about this, Taketa came to mind as her ideal figure for a man. The two shared an awkward glance with one another before Silica looked away, red faced.

"Is something wrong?" Lisbeth asked, seeing this.

"N-no. Nothing at all." Silica lied.

Lisbeth seemed to pick up on her lie, but didn't feel like digging. She sighed and began to prepare to leave the shower. She noticed Silica's hair was rather clumped from the water and looked around. There was a bottle of shampoo which Lisbeth lathered her hands with. She then began to wash the smaller girl's hair.

"Y-you don't have to…" Silica began, but stopped to enjoy the moment.

"You're my friend, Silica. I'll help you when I can."

Silica smiled, but also blushed. The reason being Lisbeth's large breasts were basically cushioning her neck. Lisbeth didn't notice the blush and figured Silica didn't mind being touched by her breasts. After finishing their shower both girls left. Silica was more uplifted than before and took her place on a stool in the forge room as Lisbeth restarted her duties.

"Hey, Lis, I took two of the orders out. There's only four more now." Taketa said, coming back in from the rainy outside.

"Thanks, you're a huge help." Lisbeth replied, though her attention wasn't on him.

Taketa said nothing in response, but glared at Silica. Silica stared back, drawing confidence from being valued by Lisbeth. Taketa was taken aback by her piercing gaze and gritted his teeth in anger.

"Hey, Silica, can you help me with something?" Taketa asked, sneering at her.

"That depends, I'm getting ready to run this next box through." Silica replied, remaining composed.

Taketa's upper eye twitched, but he thought of something witty on the spot.

"There's more materials in the back and I can move them faster with your help."

Silica opened her mouth to deny him, but Lisbeth spoke.

"That'd actually help me out a lot."

Silica closed her mouth with frustration, but didn't have the heart to be upset with her. Silica groaned and stood, but Taketa walked past and grabbed her by the back of the neck. Silica made no sound, flashes of being hit getting to her. Taketa dragged her to the storage room and shut the door behind them.

"What is it you really wa-" Silica began, but Taketa slapped her.

"Who do you think you are, looking like that at me!" He said in a sort of whisper shout.

She fell to the floor, holding her face while fighting back tears. Silica, however, immediately jumped back to her feet. Taketa, surprised at this, hesitated instead of hitting her again.

"What's wrong, are you afraid to hit a little girl?" Silica asked.

Taketa huffed in anger before grabbing her around the throat with one hand. He used the other to turn her and then thrusted the smaller girl against the wall. Silica cried out from the pain, but was silenced by having Taketa's shirt tied around her mouth.

"I'm not afraid to hurt you. I just realized I'd be better off crushing your spirit." He laughed, lowly.

Silica didn't understand what he meant until her pants, along with her underwear, were torn off her body. Silica's eyes widened, but as she began to struggle she received a hard smack against the wall from Taketa.

"Struggle and this will be far worse for you." He said.

Silica began to cry, but did nothing.

Chapter 3

Silica found the floor to be cold and her heart felt shaken. She, however, held onto the thought that Lisbeth still cared for her. May have even loved her. She struggled to her feet, a gooey liquid (take a guess) falling from her crotch. She managed to use the wall to reach the door and pulled it open. She didn't want to be seen by Lisbeth so she only peaked her head around the corner. Taketa was talking to Lisbeth and noticed her. He immediately leaned forward, wrapped his arms around Lisbeth's waist, and kissed her. Silica wasn't crushed at first, sure Lisbeth would resist, but Lisbeth moved her arms up and around his neck. Taketa broke the kiss long enough to glare at Silica before continuing it. Destroyed, Silica staggered out of the room, down the hall, and into her room. She retrieved only a set of panties and pants before leaving out the back door. She sprinted through the drooping rain, only one place was left where she was safe. Lisbeth heard the door slam and immediately pushed off of Taketa.

"Silica, are you okay?" She called, though the girl was gone.

Taketa spun her around and pressed his lips against hers once more. Lisbeth was less into this kiss and even wiped her mouth afterward.

"Why worry about her? You got me now." Taketa said with a smile.

Lisbeth staggered back and pushed him away. Taketa looked hurt and confused, but Lisbeth spoke before him.

"I noticed something had been wrong with her lately. I also heard the banging in the back five minutes ago. What did you do to her?" Lisbeth asked.

"What does it matter she's not-"

"What. Did. You. Do?"

Taketa scoffed, but Lisbeth bashed him in the leg. He fell to a knee and she grabbed him by the color of the shirt.

"Well?" She asked.

"I broke her heart." He said with a laugh.

Lisbeth's grip tightened.

"You know, I would fire you. Though you'd probably do something like this again if I just let you go."

"Wh-what are you saying?" Taketa asked.

Lisbeth raised her hammer high and bashed him over head with it. Taketa thumped down against the floor before his body shimmered and vanished.

"Now, where would she go?" Lisbeth muttered.

Silica was back on her tower. Crying into her arms. She'd been raped and her rapist had stolen her love away from her. The tower was slowly transforming into something dangerous. Silica looked over at the ledge and stared down it. The small ledged would have dropped her all the way to her death. She knew it and was slowly considering the idea more and more.

"I can't live in this twisted world anymore…" She muttered.

She stood and approached the ledge, undaunted. She went all the way to the most dangerous point.

"Wait, Silica!" Lisbeth shouted, arriving at the top of the tower.

She had taken the stairs and was more than a little out of breath. Silica turned to her with no reaction. She took a couple steps into a safer area.

"Hey." Silica managed.

"Silica I… need to apologize to you. I was selfish and absorbed in my work and I-"

"Just shut up! It doesn't matter anymore. Nothing matters anymore… You don't have to pretend I mean something to you…" Silica said.

Lisbeth opened her mouth to reply, tears meshing with the sweat and rain on her face, but closed it. She came closer to Silica who took a step back. Another advance by Lisbeth and another retreat by Silica. This happened until Silica's foot couldn't catch the ledge and she began to fall back. Lisbeth grabbed her by the wrist, pulled the smaller girl into her body, and mashed her lips into Silica's. Silica's dead eyes began to widen before tears of joy began to spill from them.

"Silica you're my precious best friend, but you're more than that. I love you." Lisbeth said, kissing her once again.

Silica said nothing after the kiss broke and sobbed into Lisbeth's cleavage.

"Don't cry, it's ok." Lisbeth said.

Silica nodded, but still continued to cry.

End


End file.
